Cherry Stems
by scoobydooislife
Summary: This is for Arashiwolfprincess's birthday requested by Vampygurl402. Happy Birthday! It's a Fraphne! Rated T for kissing!


It was Saturday night which meant movie night for the Scooby gang. Movie night mostly if not always took place at the vast and beautiful mansion belonging to the Blake family. This weekend though it was going to be a little different because Daphne's parents had gone away for the weekend and left her in charge of the house.

Daphne set down the snacks on the coffee table that was placed in between the TV and couch. Tonight she didn't bring out too many snacks because she knew her food crazed friends were planning on bringing a lot. Until then popcorn, diet coke, and cherries were placed on the table.

Just then she heard a knock at the door. Her heart started to beat a hundred times faster as she identified the familiar knock.

"Hey Freddy!" Daphne welcomed him in and led him to the couch. "Velma said they are going to be a little late but the food is worth the wait." She laughed only trying imagine what sorts of crazy food combos her friends had come up with this time. "For now though we have cherries," Daphne offered Fred some cherries and he gratefully accepted. However, Fred noticed something unusual.

"Uh, Daph?" Fred tilted his head at her in confusion.

"Mhm," was all she could reply.

"Umm, you know you're not supposed to eat the stems, right?" Fred chuckled at the red head. It looked as though she was having trouble chewing the stem.

Defeated by the stem she disposed of it and explained to her confused friend: "I know that! I wasn't eating it!"

Fred wasn't quite sure he believed her, "Ok then what were you doing?" Daphne's cheeks instantly took a bright shade of red.

"Uh-uh just uh… chewing!" It was a lame answer but she didn't exactly have a lot of time to come up with an excuse. She tried to play it off but Fred knew her way too well to believe this pathetic cover up.

"Yeah ok. Now what's the truth?" Fred knew he would get her to confess.

"Dammit" Daphne thought, "He knows me too well."

"I'm waiting," Fred teased. "Come on Daph just tell me!"

"Oh ok fine! But don't laugh! Janet told me that if you can tie a knot with a cherry stem just using your tongue, it means you're a good kisser," Daphne looked away red with embarrassment.

Fred couldn't help himself and he started to laugh. "You can't actually believe that, can you?" he asked trying to contain his laughter.

"Of course I do! How can you not!? Hey and you said you wouldn't laugh!" Daphne crossed her arms and pouted at the blonde.

"Sorry, I know you're right but I couldn't help myself," Fred inched a little close to her resting his arm on the top of the couch. "And as far as those myths go I mean I just don't, it doesn't sense to me but if you want, I'll try it," he offered out his hand and Daphne placed a cherry stem in his palm.

"Trust me, it's a lot harder than it seems," Daphne warned him.

"We'll see about that," Fred responded playfully.

Within seconds Fred had accomplished a knot leaving Daphne in shock.

"I guess that means I'm a good kisser, doesn't it?" He teased.

"Oh whatever, just a second you told me it was non sense. Here let me try again," Daphne held out her hand and Fred placed a cherry stem in it.

"Ok, show me what you got!" he joked.

After a minute of doggedly trying she gave up.

"Ugh! This is impossible!" Daphne huffed crossing her arms. Fred felt bad that Daphne was so upset by the stem and tried to make her feel better.

"Listen Daph," He placed her hand in his and their eyes met, "don't beat yourself up about it. Like I said before, it doesn't make any sense. People just make that stuff up so they can feel better about themselves."

"But it's true," Daphne looked away feeling ashamed.

"How do you know that? Do you have any proof?" Fred smiled at her trying to lighten the mood.

"Well no but it-it just-"

"Isn't true," Fred concluded, he hated seeing her so down on herself.

Daphne looked up at him and smiled "How do you know that? Do you have any proof?" She mimicked him.

Fred was happy to see her smiling again. "No, but I know how to get it."

Next thing Daphne knew she felt Fred's lips on her own and immediately closed her eyes. They were completely lost in the kiss when Velma, Scooby and Shaggy walked in.

"Sorry we're late guys but boy do we have a treat for you!" Velma stopped her tracks, her mouth hanging open in disbelief.

Fred and Daphne broke from their kiss red as tomatoes.

"Uh-uh it's not what it looks like!" Daphne shouted out.

"Mhmmm, sure," Velma said completely unconvinced. "Hey Shaggy, Scooby can you help me in the kitchen for a minute?"

Shaggy and Scooby who were still in absolute shock instantly snapped out of it at the mention food and happily followed behind.

"Don't worry, we will be questioning Romeo and Juliet in a minute," Velma joked carrying the snacks into the kitchen.

Fred and Daphne were once again alone but didn't know what to say. Finally, Fred got the courage to speak. "I told you I'd get proof," Fred smiled making Daphne blush even more if that was even possible.


End file.
